Seasons Of Love
by bothergirl99
Summary: Every season has a love story, either cloud watching, eating ice-cream, walking through the park, or snuggling by a fire, love is all around. basically 4 different one-shots with Main Pairings ShikaXIno, LeeXSaku, KibaXTen, and ShinoXHinata.


I was listening to the song 'Seasons of Love' and came up with this idea. Basically it's four one-shots, Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter (for the seasons) of my favorite pairings, ShikaIno, LeeSaku, KibaTen, ShinoHinata and there quest for love. Some 'mentioning' (and I don't know if they will be mentioned or not) are SasuNaru, NejiTemari, ItachixOC (something I created, I doubt he'll be in it though. :'( ) well Here is Spring with Shikamaru and Ino.

I also borrowed a scene from finding Nemo when Dori and Marlin were playing I spy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the song...nor Finding Nemo (better to be safe then sorry right?)

_**"Song"**_

_Thinking_

"Talking"

**Spring: Shikamaru and Ino**

xXx

"_**Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes**_

_**Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand, Moments so dear**_

_**Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand, Six Hundred Minutes"**_

Blossoms peak out from their closed slumber, the air was fresh and calming, bending the grass in a rhythmic dance. Two bodies lay on the cool grass as they gazed up to the sky watching the clouds pass.

"Shikamaru! Look! That one looks like a fish," excitedly shouts a hyperactive blond.

Chocolate eyes drift towards the person who awoke his once peaceful slumber. For a moment he glared angrily at the blond before shutting his eyes once more.

Quickly sitting up, her blue eyes glared annoyed at him before she raised her hand to strike.

"Ow! What the heck was that for Ino?" he asked, clutching the offended arm.

"Well, maybe if you paid attention to what I was saying I wouldn't have had to hit you." Pouted a highly vexed blond.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru quietly muttered, "What were you saying?"

Sighing Ino simply replied nothing before resuming her original position on the grass. Time seemed to pass by as the two watched the clouds lazily waltz across the sky.

"Hey, Shikamaru."

"Yeah?"

"Don't you wish that sometimes you could be a cloud?"

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked interested in what his blonde companion had to say about his favorite pass time.

"Well," She said, sitting up to explain better, "for starters you can just float without a care in the world and not having to be tied down to anything nor anyone. You don't have to worry about anything, basically."

A light blush decorated his face as he watched her talk, entranced by the movement of her lips.

"You okay Shika-kun?" Ino asked as she saw his blush increase.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good! Want to play a game?"

"Troublesome, but yes I'll play," Shikamaru said, but instantly regretted his answer when he saw Ino get an evil glint in her eyes. Usually that meant trouble for him.

"Okay how about a game of truth?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice is it?" he sighed.

"No not really," she sweetly replied, "Okay, hmm…who do you love?"

"W-what?!" Shikamaru exclaimed sitting straight up, a red huge plastered on his face. "What kind of a question is that?"

"A good question," Ino responded. "If you're too scared to answer that then use a chicken."

"A chicken." He incredulously asked.

"Yes, as in you're chickening out." She coyly said.

"This is too troublesome, can't I just take a 'pass'?" Shikamaru asked.

"Fine, CHICKENmaru." Ino mockingly said, "your turn."

Shikamaru lowered himself back onto the grass as his gaze went towards the sun, which was beginning to set, painting the sky with pinks and oranges.

"Are you going to ask me who I love?" Ino quietly inquired.

"No, because I already know the answer, Sasuke." Shikamaru venomously spit out. I wasn't that he didn't like Sasuke, it was just that he always took the attention of the blond blue-eyed girl he liked that looked exactly like the one sitting beside him. Can't she see that he likes a different blue-eyed blond?

A small smile snaked it's way towards Ino's face as she leaned down till she was just inches away from Shikamaru's ears. "You don't know that." She lightly whispered to him. A small blush painted her face.

He turned his face to glare at Ino but was surprised to see how close she was to him; his blush was slowly coming back.

"Well, then who do you like? Kiba? Sai? Naruto?"

Ino's smile grew with every 'no' she said to accompany every name he said.

"For someone with an IQ of 200, you are fairly dense. Do you want to keep randomly guessing or shall I describe him?"

"Fine." He said, glaring at her, offended.

"Hmm…well he's smart…"

_It's me,_ Shikamaru's inner voice said, but he stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt or fall into a false sense of hope.

"He has brown hair…"

_It's me. _

"Dark chocolate eyes that I want to loss myself in."

_Me, and the next description is going to be about me. _

"And well…uh, he likes to play board games." Ino finished, with a dark heavy blush on her face.

_Ha! I was right. Wait…she likes me?_ Shikamaru's brain started to digest the information as a heavy blush came to his face.

When hearing no response to her confession, Ino made her way to stand up, when a pair of lips landed on her own. Pulling away she stared into dark orbs that contained all the love he had for her.

"Ino," He said as if testing her name out, "I love you too Ino."

Lips met again as the new couple slowly lay back down to watch the sun finally set in the distance. A protective arm was wrapped around Ino as her head rested in the crock of his neck. The stars started to appear one by one shining like a hundred diamonds.

"Look Shika-kun, a shooting star. Make a wish." Ino softly said.

Shikamaru let his eyes drift shut in thought but quickly re-opened them and looked at her face. Leaning over he lightly kissed her whispering, "It already came true."

"_**How Do You Measure - Measure A Year?**_

_**In Daylights - In Sunsets**_

_**In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee**_

_**In Inches - In Miles**_

_**In Laughter - In Strife"**_

xXx

Okay, I hope you liked it!! Yes I do know that the song above isn't completed but I have 3 more chapters to go. Summer's next with Lee and Sakura. Then Fall with Kiba and Tenten and Winter with Shino and Hinata. So if you have any objections to those pairings try reading this with an open mind. k? cool. Bothergirl99


End file.
